Current events/1Q 2007
This, along with other current events pages is for older update information. For the more recent updates see pages with a similar format to 1.27.0. March 13, 2007 Here is the detailed list of the modifications brought up by the server update made on 13/03/07: ;Items: :*The minimum rank to equip the Imp Shield increases from 6 to 7. :*The Sadida Shield recipe has been simplified. The minimum rank to equip this shield increases from 6 to 7. The resistances of the shield have been increased (players who have an older version of this shield can have it exchanged by contacting the support). :*The probability to get a Magical Cure at the end of a fight has been increased. :*The probability to get Lousy Pig Chops has been increased. :*The critical hit probability, critical hit bonus and the critical failure probability have been corrected on the staff named "'110' Spear". :*The critical failure probability of the Forgetfulness Staff has been reduced. :*The intelligence requirement for the staff "Lady Root" has been cancelled. :*The requirement for the staff "Disast Root" has been modified. :*The requirement for the staff "Root In" has been modified. :*The recipe of the "Powerful Chase Boots" has been modified. :*The recipe of the "Great Chase Boots" has been modified. :*The recipe of the "Chase Boots" has been modified. :*The recipe of the "Small Chase Boots" has been modified. :*The requirements for the "Orino Boots" have been cancelled. :*The weight of all the breeding items has been reduced to 50 pods (initially 100 pods). ;Dungeons: :*In the Treechnid Dungeon and the Soft Oak Dungeon, players are being transformed into Rank 5 Treechnids (and no longer at random between rank 1 and 5). :*In the Treechnid Dungeon and Soft Oak Dungeon, when players are being transformed in Treechnids, monsters they have to confront now have a lot less Health Points (to reduce the fight length), but they can inflict greater damage. ;Professions: :*A new floor is available in the Smithmagic workshops of Bonta and Brakmar. :*Craftsmen can now properly be indexed in the Shield smithy of Pandala. :*Lumberjacks can saw wood as from level 1. ;Monsters: :*Experience gained against a Royal Gobball has been increased (this modification has been taken into account as from 05/03/06). ;Spells: :*The area of effect of the Ecaflip spell "Perception" has been corrected. :*The animation of the Feca spell "Teleportation" is no longer blocking the game. :*The animation of the spell "Perfidious Boomerang" has been corrected. ;Mounts: :*The Indigo and Orchid Dragoturkey can now be exchanged for the right certificate. March 06, 2007 Here is the detailed list of the modifications brought up by the server update made on 06/03/07: ;Spells * Behavior and resistances of the Summoning Claw have been modified. ;Monsters *Biblops attack in Close Combat again. *Damage caused by Blops and Biblops have been increased and can take away one Movement Point when they use their glyph "Blyph". *Resistances of the following monsters have been modified: :*DoK Alako :*Drakoalak :*Reapalak :*Koalak Warrior :*Coco Koalak :*Wild Koalak :*Morello Cherry Koalak :*Indigo Koalak :*Pippin Koalak :*Mama Koalak :*Fisheralak :*Brown Warko :*Purple Warko ;Miscellaneous: *The Kek building is definitely closed on the servers Rushu, Djaul, Raval and Hecate. *Now, when you're travelling between mines in a wagon, there's only a group of two Dark Miners per attack. ;Items: *The Damage Farmer Scythe is part of the Farmer Gear. February 20, 2007 Here is the detailed list of the modifications brought up by the update made on 20/02/07: ;Monsters: * Neutral resistances of the Resources Protectors have been reduced. ;Dungeons: * Soft Oak Dungeon: you can properly change room at the end of your fights. ;Hunter: * Crocodyl meat can now be gained as from level 80 instead of level 81. * Kaniger meat can now be gained as from level 60 instead of level 61. ;Items: * Prespic Gear: damage are no longer prevented. * Keys to the Rat Dungeons of Bonta and Brakmar: they can be gained on monsters. * Treering: the characteristics of the ring are no longer set up at random. * Trool Fair Tokens can no longer be exchanged but belong to the 'Resources' category again. (only new tokens are not exchangeable). * Koolich Staff: the critical hit bonus increases to 7 (instead of 5). The probability of a critical hit has been reduced to 35 (instead of 50). ;Spells: * Invisibility: players are properly placed on the map after using the spell. * The effects of the spell applied to an ally or to an enemy disappear when the spellcaster dies during the fight. * Still summons (Cawwot, Tree) can no longer be made invisible. ;Pets : * Willy Peninzias changed his diet and now eats meat. * Bworky and the White Bow Meow can evolve properly. ;Paddock : * The buyer’s inventory is properly refreshed when he buys a new paddock. ;Quests : * The reward of the quest ‘Hysterical Judge’ has been corrected. ;Maps: * A new Imp transportation is available on the Minotoror’s Island. * A new railway system is available between the different mines of the game. * New mines have been added. February 13, 2007 The 1.17 update will be available on 13/02/07. It will bring up new dungeons, items, gears and functionalities. ;Graphics: *The maps of the Amakna area have been revised and the visual aspect of the buildings and the vegetation has been improved. ;Professions: *The success probability when using the skill 'Prepare a meat dish' has been reduced to 50% at the level 1 of the profession (initially 70%). *The success probability when using the skill 'Make Bread' has been reduced to 50% at the level 1 of the profession (initially 70%). *The success probability when using the skill 'Grind' has been reduced to 50% at the level 1 of the profession (initially 70%). *The success probability when using the skill 'Prepare a potion' has been reduced to 50% at the level 1 of the profession (initially 70%). *The success probability when using the skill 'Prepare a fish' has been reduced to 50% at the level 1 of the profession (initially 70%). *The success probability when using the skill 'Sew a hat' has been increased to 50% at the level 1 of the profession (initially 40%). *The success probability when using the skill 'Gut a fish' has been reduced to 50% at the level 1 of the profession (initially 70%). *New recipes have been created for Butchers and Hunters. *From now on, you can constantly repeat a recipe and specify the number of items you want to create. *From now on, Craftsmen have a maximum success percentage for recipes whose complexity (=square number) is strictly two-square inferior to the maximum complexity of the recipes they can make. *Craftsmen no longer gain experience on recipes whose complexity (square number) is strictly four-square inferior to the maximum complexity of the recipes they can make. *The experience gains when making considerably complex recipes have been increased. *Recipes that no longer make you gain experience are displayed in grey. *Recipes that make you gain experience and with a 99% success probability are displayed in green. *Recipes that make you gain experience and with a non 99% success probability are displayed in red. :For example: A level 60 craftsman (able to make 6 square recipes) will no longer gain experience on his 1- and 2- square recipes, but will have a 99% success probability when making 1-, 2-, 3-, and 4- square recipes. However, he'll gain a lot more experience when he makes 5-, and 6- square recipes. ;Smithmagic: *Signature runes are no longer considered as a non-natural bonus and no longer decrease the Smithmagic chances. *The minimum probability to change the element on a weapon increases from 5% to 10%. *The success probability when crafting an item has been increased. *The success probability when adding non-natural bonus in Smithmagic has been increased. *You can no longer gain experience when a crafting attempt fails. *Smithmagi now have a success rate base set to 94% (they're therefore considered as master craftsmen) when they improve items of an inferior or equal level to that of their smithmagic. And they have the normal success rate (according to their smithmagic level) when they improve items of a higher level to that of their smithmagic. *Smithmagi can't modify items that have a level superior to the double of that of their smithmagic. ;Monsters: *Dark Bakers can no longer attack players. *Dark Smiths can no longer attack players. *Dark Miners can no longer attack players. *Characteristics and spells of all of the resource protectors have been modified. *Elementary resistances as well as the Knights' Damage have been increased. ;The quantity of the following monsters has been increased in the Dreggon Sanctuary Area: *Ignirkocropos the Famished *Aerogoburius the Malicious *Aqualikros the Merciless *Terraburkahl the Perfidious ;The size of the attack area of the following monsters has been reduced: *Ignirkocropos the Famished *Aerogoburius the Malicious *Aqualikros the Merciless *Terraburkahl the Perfidious *Black Dragoss *Sharp Dark Dragoss *Sharp White Dragoss *Sharp Golden Dragoss *Sapphire Dragoss *White Dragoss *Golden Dragoss *Sharp Sapphire Dragoss *Dragostess *Warrior Dreggon *Flying Dreggon ;General Modifications: *The group leader can talk to all his group members. ;Client: ;Novelties: *The DOFUS Client now uses the Flash Player version 8 which should improve the general performances of the client. *The shortcuts /me, /em and /emote display in-game texts between two stars and announce it in the general chat channel, as an action. *A double click on an item in the inventory equips it automatically. *Some shortcuts are no longer customizable to avoid errors. *From now on, it is possible to select text in the chat (but the option is deactivated by default). *The inventory displays a preview of your character's appearance. *A link 'Add to my Enemies' is displayed when clicking on a player. *The server selection system has been revised and now enables you to choose a server automatically. *Placing spell capital points must be confirmed. *A new interface accessible from the characteristic interface enables you to access to the complete and detailed list of all the characteristics of the characters. *A new button to report bugs is directly available in-game on the test server. *You can now quit a waiting line. *Equipped spells and weapon not only display their basic Critical Hits but also display the probability of real Critical Hits (according to Agility, equipment bonus, alignment, and current boosts). *A button has been added in the interface during fights to activate the "transparency" mode. *A button has been added in the interface during fights to deactivate the display of the monsters and players, in order to properly target the squares behind huge monsters. *When creating items in cooperation mode, craftsmen now have a preview of the item characteristics they've just created. *A new informative tab is available right onto the identification page of the DOFUS client. It enables you to quickly access the last information regarding the server status and maintenances. *It is possible to copy and paste in all the text zones of the game thanks to the shortcuts Ctrl+C / Ctrl+V. *The lost but dodged AP and MP number is now displayed instead of the message ' dodged the spell'. *From now on, you can choose whether to display your character's preview in the inventory or not, through the option menu. *When creating an item, either alone or with a group, all new creation is now displayed by default. *The filter state of the world map is now saved between two game sessions. *It is now possible to target an enemy or an ally from his picture in the in-fight characters' / monsters' list. ;Corrections: *The problem that was turning squares into blocking squares during fights has been fixed. *The use of the pad is operational again to enter house codes. *Using the combination Alt+TAB no longer adds tabs in the text box. *You no longer need to change square with the mouse at the beginning of your turn to display your movement preview. *The crafted item preview is now properly displayed in the secured craft interface. *The variable %xp% now properly rounds up the experience. *Some interface elements could be flashing when opening a new interface, this is fixed and should not happen again. *The window detailing the characteristics of an item from a link in the chat is being displayed in the foreground now, even when the chat story is maximized. *The element icons are not kept displayed in the item characteristic previews when you change tabs. *The client no longer crashes under MacOS or Linux with the Flash Player 9. *When a crafting action is repeated many times, the client no longer lags nor blocks. *Chat (up/down) or correspondents (Shift+Up / Shift+Down / PgDown) story navigation now properly places the cursor at the end of the text. *The window title confirming the creation of an Ankama Games account is no longer "Error". *You can no longer connect to the "undefined' server; however you can connect to the 'Connection Server'. *A negative value for Agility no longer displays "1/NaN" in the critical hit preview. *The sword indicating that a player is in fight is now only displayed when the player in fight and if you're in his Friend List. *If there's a mistake in the security configuration when launching DOFUS, the link suggesting a solution now works properly. *When an action (/emote) ends with more than one full stop, the last one is no longer cancelled in the bubble display. *The color of the actions (/emote) is now closer to that of the global channel (black), and the actions are displayed in italics. *The thousand unit separator is now properly displayed. *Some empty effect lines were displaying 'undefined', this is no longer the case. *The Action Point icon is not longer displayed in a transparent color in the details of a creature in fight. *The button with which you can transfer Kamas from an inventory to another (to the bank, while searching a bin, or in a safe for instance) now works. *When your cursor goes over an item on the floor while zooming on a character no longer displays the tooltip. *The message explaining that a militiaman came to help a neutral player after an attack no longer displays 'undefined'. ;Spells: ;General Modifications: *Protective spells now protects you efficiently against the spells: Intimidation, Retreat Arrow and Fate of Ecaflip. The price of the spell forgetfulness potions has been divided by 4. The AP and MP loss dodge system has been revised. The new dodge system enables you to take away AP and MP more easily, but makes it harder to take away the entire loss that the spell can cause. When taking away X AP/MP, now for each AP/MP among the X initial ones, a dodge roll is made. The target's dodge percentage will be, between each roll, reduced according to a coefficient which depends on the spell caster's wisdom (this coefficient is currently equal to 0.1). This new system won't change anything for the players who do not have or have little basic dodge. This system prevents people from being invulnerable to AP/MP loss if they have a resistance to AP/MP loss superior or equal to 100% This system enables you to make your 'take AP/MP away'-spells a lot more profitable since they won't be completely dodged. This system reinforces the interest of the massive 'take AP/MP away'- spells. This way, a character that has 400 in wisdom will reduce, in his first attempt to AP/MP loss, the resistances to AP/MP loss of his opponent by 40%. In his second attempt, he will reduce again by 40% the resistances of his opponent and so on. In between two different spells, the target's dodge rate will obviously be back to its maximum. ;Pandawa: *Unlucky Bamboo: the spell will be effective for 3 turns instead of 2. *Pandawa Master: His behavior has been improved. ;Iop: *Vitality: the spell can be cast every 5 turns. *Strengthstorm: the graphics effects have been corrected and from now on, the effects no longer apply to the spell caster but to the target. Sacrier: *Sacrifice: the effects of the spell last 5 turns and the spell can be cast every 6 turns. ;Sadida: *Bramble: the spell is limited to 2 throws a turn at level 6. Damage at level 6 has been reduced. *Earthquake: the spell's effect area is no longer unlimited. *Poisoned Wind: the spell's effect area is no longer unlimited. *The Ultra-Powerful: The Treacherous Dolls summoned no longer reduce range but reduce resistances to Enemies' action points loss. The maximum number of Movement points that Treacherous Dolls can take away decreased from 3 to 2. *The Block: Health points, agility and resistances have been increased at all the levels of the spell. *The Madoll: Wisdom has been increased at all the levels of the summon. *The Swindling: Wisdom has been increased at all the levels of the summon. ;Osamodas: *Crackler: Wisdom has been increased at all the levels of the summon. *Prespic: Wisdom has been increased at all the levels of the summon. ;Xelor: *Counter: rebounded damage at the level 6 of the spell has been reduced. The effects of the spell will last for 3 turns and the spell can only be cast again every 6 turns. *Blinding Protection: The effects of the spell will last for 3 turns and the spell can only be cast again every 6 turns. *All of the Xelor spells now have 1 chance out of 10 to make the spell caster gain 1 AP. ;Eniripsa: *Wiping Word has been replaced by a new spell "Lifting Word" which enables player to gain range for 1 turn. *Prevention: the minimum damage reduction at the level 6 of the spell has been reduced. As from level 6, you can cast your spell in all different directions and not only in a straight line. *Word of Silence: The AP loss caused by the spell has been reduced. *Paralyzing Word: The MP loss caused by the spell has been reduced. ;Sram: *Poisoned Trap: the size of the trap at the level 6 of the spell has been reduced. The cool down period reduces every time your spell levels up. *Invisibility: It no longer enables you to stay invisible when you attack with daggers. *Trap of Silence: The AP loss caused by the spell has been reduced. *Paralyzing Trap: The MP loss caused by the spell has been reduced. ;Enutrof: *Rocks Den has been replaced by the spell Mound which enables you to cause area Earth-type Damage. ;Cra: *Bow Skill: this spell now has a critical hit. *The spell points used in the following spells will be entirely restored when putting on line the version 1.17: Counter, Blinding Protection, Sacrifice, Invisibility (Sram, Enutrof and Eniripsa), Bramble, Earthquake, Poisoned Wind, The Ultra-Powerful, Poisoned Trap and Prevention. ;Items: *George Bowsh: the critical failure goes to 1/2. The minimum range of the bow goes to 4 squares. *Xyothine: the critical hit bonus decreases from 10 to 7. *Runaway Bow: the critical hit decreases from 15 to 10. *Saber Ayassalama: Can be used by the Sacriers. *Treechnid Gear: the bonuses given by this gear have been reduced. *Prespic Gear: the damage rebounded are no longer avoided. *Dreggon Gear: Bonuses when two items of the gear are equipped have been reduced. *Angelika Bow: can be handled with one hand. *Xelor Amulet: requirements to equip it have been cancelled. *You now only need 50 Trool Fair tokens to action the Bwork machine. *The Trool Fair tokens are now considered as quest items. ;The following weapons must now be handled with two hands: *Creizy-Stufh Wand *Iots Wand *Wand Heroff *Boogey Wand *Xyothine *Cake Shovel *Hammer Ican *Black Mel Root *Lutination Daggers *Regah Daggers *Gobbly Apprentice Killer Daggers *Dreggon Daggers *Ice Daggers *Maydhyn China Daggers *R'Hoh Daggers *Daggers Sives *Citrus Daggers *Ostwogoth Daggers *Ramougre Setter ;Miscellaneous: *The city potions Bonta and Brakmar will take you to the militia of your city and no longer to the Zaap. The old potions made before this modification won't be affected. *The Banks of Bonta and Brakmar have been redone and divided into three parts to improve the smooth running of the game in these areas. *Several manholes have been added in the cities of Bonta and Brakmar. They enable you to easily access the sewers of these cities. Category:Change log